This invention relates to games and, more particularly, to electronic games for simulating the play of pinball machines.
A variety of arcade games generally known as pinball machines have been in use for many years. These pinball machines generally consists of a large glass enclosed horizontal playing surface supported on legs. These machines also include a vertical upstanding section used to display the scores. Typical game play involves the player launching a ball onto the playing surface by means of a spring loaded mechanical plunger. The ball is then diverted by a series of bumpers and flappers. The object of the game is to maximize the scores by keeping the ball on the playing surface as long as possible by preventing it from falling into a pocket. The playing surface usually has certain areas designated to increase score and thus a second object is to maneuver the ball into these designated high scoring areas. The game ends when a fixed number of balls have been played.
There are also versions of the pinball machine that permit two or more players to alternate turns, playing in sequence. Each player pits his skill against the machine and individual scores are tallied. The player achieving the highest score is the winner.
Early pinball machines were constructed with mechanical linkages and mechanisms to control ball motion and scoring. More recently, pinball machines have been constructed which employ electronics for scoring and control of ball deflection.
Although the prior art pinball machines have gained widespread use, they possess several disadvantages. Their large size precludes their use as a portable game and also results in a very expensive machine. In addition, most prior art pinball machines do not permit two players to play against each other simultaneously.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved pinball game.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved portable electronic pinball game.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an electronic pinball game operable by two players simultaneously.